Sasha Storm
---- |Row 6 title = Author of |Row 6 info = Stolen from the Legion: Fel Mechanization ---- |Row 7 title = Owner of |Row 7 info = Storm Family Jewels. |Row 8 title =Signature |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} "The Legion is a weapon we must take for our own, its power for our own, its strength, for our own, if we wish to defeat it, and our enemies there after, fel is the power we must harness." Appearance Sasha is a six foot tall slender woman with long silky raven black hair. Her skin is pale and blood green both from the fel corruption she contains, this also causes her already emerald eyes to glow when emotion runs high with her. She is the closest a mortal can get to becoming a demon without losing control of themselves, much like a demon hunter, however hers came through long term corruption, instead of sudden consuming of a demonic entity. The warlock has a pair of large horns, accompanied by a huge set of demonic wings, both hidden away using the magics she has trained in. Her horns and wings are visible only when she wishes they be, or when she loses control of her magic, however those who can see through demonic disguise are able to see them, with some effort. Because of this corruption the powers of light are not kind to her, they are worse at healing her, but better at harming her, paired with fire, ice, and fel magics being much less effect against her. Hobbies Sasha is a Demonologist, and a Fel Machinist as her professions, and mines during her free time to help supply the materials she needs to collect for her work and hobbies. She has also rather recently in life picked up the hobby of creating rings, carving stones, metals, and jewels for the engineering she has picked up the art of jewelcrafting as well. She grew up tinkering with parts from her family's Harvest Golems, so she has grown to love the subtle electronics and metallic machinery of the world. As a Fel Machinist she uses materials from many planets, paired with fel magic to create machinery. These machines can even be somewhat sentient using the properties of fel magic. From vehicles and siege weapons, to infernal like demonic structures and even working on prototypes for legion like ships, she has worked hard on her profession of mixing fel with metal and machine. She likes to cook, mostly coming from her growing up as a farm girl, she loves the minor details in food, and with that the love of fishing too, commonly seen when she was younger, fishing with a rod made from the skeleton of a deep sea murloc. On her off time she writes about her findings in demonology, and her finding in the world of mixing fel magic with engineering, usually inside her master copy of the book Stolen from the Legion: Fel Mechanization. Personality Sasha is a perfectionist, she likes to make sure things are done, and done right, it is rare she will have someone else do a job she can't do herself. She once had little respect for those who use the light. Having seen what happened on the broken shore, knowing what the Scarlet Crusade did under its name, with its blessing, and what happened on Argus to Alleria and Illidan. She felt how the light really saw the people who defend it, and those who are forced to be nothing but devout to it, she had given up all hope on the light. However after meeting Zaria R. Blackmoore she had her ideals changed, she felt that maybe the Light was redeemable, that itself was maybe not the best thing for the universe, but those themselves who used it, like any other power, control how it is used. The woman gave Sasha a point of contention, to where she had once again seen light users as equal to other spellcaster, instead of as inferior for simply the magic they used. Although she still sees them as lesser then herself. She knows she must fight with it, but she will never fight for it, and she will be prepared for the day we must fight the light itself. She is a caring person towards those she calls her lovers or her friends, but to those that annoy her or anger her she is usually short with these people, although it has become often for her to try to make friends, she can even be very social when in a good mood. Secretly the woman is quite insecure about herself, looking for others to support her and make her feel special. It is difficult for her to find the friends she really wants, and this has pushed her into a depression and self doubt. Weapons Sasha has a fair amount of weapons, each having different uses, and different styles she fights in depending on the weapon she uses. Skull of Mol'Goloth. This skull is a Skull effigy made from the fragment of the soul, and the essence of a minor pitlord named Mol'Goloth. The pitlord was defeated by Sasha and her fellow Black Harvest member, however she was the lucky one allowed to, and able to take the power of the pitlord. The effigy now follows her as she wishes, able to watch her back for her, assist her in hunting down demons, and able to empower, and assist in the controlling of demons that the warlock summons in combat. Felforged Dagger The dagger is made from a tusk chiseled down from a pitlord, the dagger is usually paired with her skull, allowing her to defend herself when it comes to close range combat, and focus her spells. Felcaster Rune Scythe This Scythe is a fel corrupted runeblade, made in the specialty of being able to consume, control, and contain demonic souls. The blade's cuts and cleaves burn the soul and flesh of those struck by the sharp tool. Demonic Bone Staff This staff made from rare demonic bone, like her skull effigy contains the soul of a demon within its own bones. What or who this demon was, is known only to the warlock. The metal attached to this staff makes it more powerful, and far stronger as a staff for combat, and for spell casting. Felcaster Power Staff The staff uses fel infused crystals to empower the warlock's chaotic spells. The staff was claimed from the corpse of a Eredar Felcaster, the same one that the warlock claimed her shoulder pads, crown, and belt from. Armor Felcaster Eredar armor The warlock's crown, the collar made to keep the crown from falling off the head, shoulderplates, and belt are all made from legion metals. These metals allow for the wearer to have better control and power over fel magic. These items, alongside her felcaster powerstaff, were collected from an Eredar felcaster she slew. These are clipped onto her armor on specific meal latches on her robes. Felweave Cloth Robes This pair of robes covers the rest of her body, neck to toes, it is made with a mix of Ebonweave and Felcloth. Made by a friend of hers it protects her from high heat, and like her metal armor help her in her control over fel magic, and along side it demons. However, hidden in these robes is minor rune enchantments and small gadgets. Runes to block a single attack with that of a fel ward, and reduce the damage obtained from light magic, at least for a brief amount of time. Her cape has a set of mechanical arms within it that when needed can spread and with the help of fel magic create a glider, for the rare time she needs to not free-fall off a massive cliff. Under her hair she wears a hood that can quickly be pulled over her head and the mask pulled down, the mask able to activate a fel ward to stop the warlock from inhaling any toxic gasses, or if there is a lack of oxygen in the atmosphere, for when she is unable to get an unending breath spell out. She has changed her armor up slightly over the years, regaining control of herself she removed the fel crystals from it like the one on her collar to lower the amount of fel she was receiving. Then falling to corruption again and eventually back out she replaced her gloves, removing the gold concentrator to allow the fel to conjure outside her hands instead of inside. She even had some heels made to boost her confidence and apparel. Custom made Felsoul Ring This ring was custom made from a powerful gem taken from a Wyrmtongue, and the golden metal of the burning legion's felcasters,imbued with felflame to activate said ring. Made into a set of rings for her and her wife. The pair of rings allow the two to speak to each other by whispering into them over a long distance, and make them feel warm even when apart. Inside under the jewels is the name of the other written, Alissa Storm and Sasha Storm. Tools The warlock likes to use what she makes, it is common to see small golden ball like objects on the girls hips. These golden balls when activated will open inside shortly later, quickly beginning a mixture of fel magic, and void magic, then causing a voidfel detonation. Floating above her head you can commonly see five floating soulshards. These green soulshards hover above her head, prepared to be used for spells that require them, act as explosive projectiles, or to simply free up the weight of having to hold soulshards in a pouch. Mechanical Tools and Machines Sasha has many tools she has made using her prowess in the art of fel machinery, those like her Voidfel Detonators and her Felforged Warframe. Detailing it all in her book "Stolen from the Legion: Fel Mechanization." '' "Azeroth needs heroes that are willing to sacrifice everything they have to fight the enemy. Mind, body, and soul must be given to protect our way of life, and i am one of the few willing to do so." History Sasha was born to Tony Storm and Cynthia Storm just before the first war, then being forced to flee with her family during the orc attacks. Little is known about what her family did before returning to Westfall once the alliance retook its land. It was common to see the girl fishing using the skeleton of a deep-sea murloc that had been killed destroying the local docks, and also she worked around her families farm helping tend to the crops, or tinkering with the harvest golems. She commonly made delivers by cart with one of her parents to duskwood to sell their crops, however one year when she was 10 she was forced to go alone, her parents busy that day. The easy target was ambushed by a couple of bandits who attempted to kidnap her. However, lucky for her a nearby warlock Vola de Cloven noticed the two men attacking the girl and decided to step in, saving the girl. When the girl was 11 she trained in dalaran, paying for her schooling by working in an inn for a year before going back home to meet the first of her sisters. Walking through Duskwood she found an infernal tome on the skeleton of an orc who seemed to have been killed off by his own demons during the first war and began her training as a warlock. Thinking back to the Warlock who saved her years earlier, inspired by that teenager had granted her a future. The warlock a few years later came back to meet her last sister and say her goodbyes to her mother who died during the birth. After meeting her new sister and hearing that her father, now a drunk, blamed their youngest for their mothers death, she decided to make an attempt to bring her sisters to live with her. However the two declined her, causing her to flee into the woods to live on her own for years. Sasha fell off the face of Azeroth until she joined the armies of the Alliance when the armies of the elemental lord Ragnaros began to break free from their lands. She was twenty five at the time, and at this point was already starting her work as a demonologist, working as an engineer and miner at the time. She fought in many wars all the way from the assault on the deep volcanic molten core, the attack on the Sunwell, to the siege of Icecrown citadel, the defence of Dragonblight, fighting the Horde on Pandaria, and even the battle of the broken shore. She has always been a member of the Alliance, proud of it too, even if they have betrayed her sometimes, she has returned the favor here and there. All the while she has trained more and more in the ways of fel magic, and the ways of demonic magic, her body being tainted by the fel she used. During the Legion assault of Azeroth after the Legions defeat on Draenor, her sister disappeared, thought dead, later having been found to have ran away and began to train as a warlock. However shortly after that incident the women Jenny Storm and the man Tony Storm both went missing after an altercation between them and Sasha, their farm found in ashes from felfire, theorized that the woman killed the two light users inside their farm. Having found a pair that she loved with all her heart, unable to decide between the two they became a three person couple, these two treated Sasha with all their heart, however Sasha still working on her fel addiction was not careful and slowly began to corrupt the Human Paladin and Vrykul Warrior. Eventually the two became power hungry and addicted, the Paladin now a Warlock tried to enslave the demonic side of Sasha while the Vrykul now a Felskorn tried to kill her, forcing Sasha to slay them both, also losing their adoptive child to the Horde she fell into madness and regained her addiction for some time, her skin turning pale and her becoming jaded and aggressive. Shortly after the war on the Tomb of Sargeras began Sasha met a woman named Alissa Bristol who having just become an adult was looking to move out but was still being taken care of by her adoptive Mother alongside her Sister Hidie Bristol. Sasha and Alissa were quick to become friends even with Alissa having a girlfriend at the time Leadore Rosepetal. Alissa and her sister were later disowned by her mother, causing Alissa to move in with Sasha in the Dreadscar Rift. After spending quite awhile together as friends after Alissa moved the two became a couple. Then after a run in between Sasha and Hidie, Alissa was quick to remove herself from her troublesome sibling Hidie. Her first daughter, Ana Blaise Storm, was born shortly after her return from Argus on January 27th, the somewhat corrupted child created using demonic magics of the warlock. Soon to follow would be the wedding of the two, Sasha Storm and the now Alissa Storm, as well as their second child Eliza Cynthia Storm, born October 6th. Work History The warlock spent a lot of time working through her life, for multiple different people. When was young she worked on the farm, and even a bit of time fishing. She worked as an prep cook in an inn in Dalaran to be able to afford her training in Telemancy and fire magic. When she joined the Alliance army she spent years working for the Alliance as a warlock soldier, on the side doing some questionable work for shady people to make ends meet when war was slow. Honing her craft she started selling her own engineering goods and joining the Black Harvest to do missions for them to earn cash and power where she could. She has been doing both of those since, making a fair profit off both. Even for some time joining the guard's forty-second regiment, earning three Alliums to her name for being wounded on duty within the guard. However after they constantly treated her like scum with disrespect she gave up on it. She now works for the Alliance Military when she is needed, or the Black Harvest for missions. However away from combat she also makes a living off selling her fel powered machines and inventions, selling materials she gathers from legion planets and bases, as well as a new hobby of hers, creating and selling rings. Demonic Combat Allies Azgorath. This large demonic Wrathguard was enslaved by Sasha as her Sixth demon. These days this demon has become the ultimate weapon for the warlock, armouring him, and arming him with strong demonic armor and a pair of Felcleavers. The felcleavers are very powerful, able to cleave through armor like butter, coated with thick flames of felflame, and thick golden metal the axes are extremely heavy, but in the hands of the demon, seem like nothing but sticks. The wrathguard now serves Sasha as her most used demon, large muscles, intelligent, fast, and lots of stamina for long combat. Thol'gonoth This Demonic Tyrant is intense, the beast is nearly ten feet tall, muscles strong enough to tear metal, and magical prowess enough to overpower most magi. Because of this the warlock is able to control this demon for only short moments, this beast is not fully enslaved under Sasha, this beast is only partially, after the defeat of the Burning Legion, this demon was forced into a deal with the warlock, and because of this will serve her, at least when he is willing. This demon does not need weapons, his body is a weapon enough, beams of felflame from his hands, blasts of it from his maw, waves of felflame from his body, and claws tearing through anything in his path. This demonic brutes massive powerful presence is enough to empower Sasha's fellow demons, allowing them to attack with more might, and even longer before being forced back to the twisting nether. Secondary Demons Sasha has many smaller demons, seemingly 15 imps, and 4 drestalkers. Each Imp and armoured head to hoof with felwakener armor, made to empower their felfire bolts, and their capability to explode like fel grenades on will. Each Dreadstalker is covered with a few pieces of armor that defend their most crucial joints and their jaw, the creatures pounce at their enemies and will quickly begin to consume their enemies, this makes them threats to be grabbed or struck, these horned and bladed armor pieces keep it safe from the odd strike, blow, or grapple. The armor is enchanted with that of returning, meaning when the beast dies, it's armor will be recalled to the nether, where it then needs to be repaired and given back to the demon it belongs to, all done so by a few small demonic Mo'arg. She also controls small swarms of bilescourge, the leader of them a larger, stronger, and more agile one named Zlip, the only one she treats like more of a pet then a tool. As Well as able to conjure eyes of Gul'dan, eyes of Kil'rog, Inquisitor eyes, able to spy for her, or launch blasts of fel flame, beams of fel flame, or jolts of fel energy. Battle History Sasha has served extensively through a number of military theaters of war such as Outland, Northrend, and the Broken Isles. Battles of old Azeroth '' Battle of Outland ' The Northrend Campaign ' When the Cataclysm Rocked the World ' The Discovery of Pandaria ' The Sieging of Draenor ' The Legions Final Return Attack on Antorus ' The Return of the Faction War Shadows of Ashenvale Siege of Tirisfal Battles of Kul'tiras (WIP) = OOC You can see all my art with names of the artists and their timeline here. = Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warlocks Category:Stormwindian Category:Black Harvest Category:Grand Alliance Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:Argent Crusade Category:Engineering Category:Jewelcrafters Category:Alliance Military Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Mining Category:Demonologists